House of Israel
These are the descendants of Jacob/Israel who are called Israelites. They have formed the nation of Israel. Israelites 1. Jacob/Israel (lived 147 years) m. Leah Tribe of Reuben :2. '''Reuben Genesis 46:9 ::3. Hanoch (Hanochite clan) Numbers 26:5 ::3. Pallu Numbers 26:8 (Palluite clan) :::4. Eliab Numbers 16:1 ::::5. Nemuel ::::5. Dathan ::::5. Abiram ::3. Hezron (Hezronites) Numbers 26:6 ::3. Carmi (Carmites) Those who's fathers are unknown :::Joel 1 Chronicles 5:4-6 (father unknown) ::::Shemaiah ::::Gog ::::Shimei ::::Micah ::::Reaia ::::Baal ::::Beerah (Tilgath-Pileser took him away to Assyria) :::Jeiel 1 Chronicles 5:7 (father unknown) :::Zechariah (father unknown) :::Joel 1 Chronicles 5:8 (father unknown) ::::Shema :::::Azaz ::::::Bela :::Shedeur Numbers 1:5 (father unknown) ::::Elizur :::Zaccur Numbers 13:4 (father unknown) ::::Shammua :::Peleth (father unknown) ::::On :::Shiza 1 Chronicles 11:42 (father unknown) ::::Adina :::Zikri 1 Chronicles 27:16 (father unknown) ::::Eliezer Tribe of Simeon :2. Simeon Genesis 46:10 ::3. Jemuel (Nemuelite clan) Numbers 26:12 (name may actually be Nemuel, J in Hebrew is י, N in Hebrew is נ. A scribal error could be reason of difference.) ::3. Jamin (Jaminite clan) ::3. Ohad ::3. Jakin (or Jarib) (Jakinite clan) ::3. Zohar (or Zerah) (Zerahite clan) Numbers 26:13 ::3. Shaul (Shaulite clan) (son of a Canaanite woman) :::4. Shallum1 Chronicles 4:25 ::::5. Mibsam :::::6. Mishma1 Chronicles 4:26 ::::::7. Hammuel :::::::8. Zakkur ::::::::9. Shimei (had 16 sons and 6 daughters)1 Chronicles 4:27 Those who's fathers are unknown :::Zurishaddai (father unknown) Numbers 1:6 ::::Shelumiel :::Salu (father unknown) Numbers 25:14 ::::Zimri :::Ammihud (father unknown) Numbers 34:20 ::::Shemuel :::Hori (father unknown) Numbers 13:5 ::::Shaphat :::Ishi (father unknown) ::::Pelatiah ::::Neariah ::::Rephaiah ::::Uzziel :::Meshobab 1 Chronicles 4:34 (father unknown) :::Jamlech (father unknown) :::Amaziah (father unknown) ::::Joshah :::Joel 1 Chronicles 4:35 (father unknown) :::Asiel (father unknown) ::::Seraiah :::::Joshibiah ::::::Jehu :::Elioenai 1 Chronicles 4:36 (father unknown) :::Jaakobah (father unknown) :::Jeshohaiah (father unknown) :::Asaiah (father unknown) :::Adiel (father unknown) :::Jesimiel (father unknown) :::Benaiah (father unknown) :::Shemaiah 1 Chronicles 4:37 (father unknown) ::::Shimri :::::Jedaiah ::::::Allon :::::::Shiphi ::::::::Ziza :::Maakah 1 Chronicles 27:16 (father unknown) ::::Shephatiah Tribe of Levi :2. Levi (lived 137 years) ::3. Gershon (Gershonite clan) :::4. Libni (Libnite clan) :::4. Shimei ::3. Kohath (lived 133) (Kohathite clan) :::4. Amram :::m. Jochebed (Kohath's sister) ::::5. Miriam ::::5. Aaron ::::m. Elisheba (daughter of Amminadab, sister of Nashon) :::::6. Nadab :::::6. Abihu :::::6. Eleazar :::::m. one of the daughters of Putiel ::::::7. Phinehas :::::6. Ithamar ::::5. Moses ::::m. Zipporah (daughter of Jethro who is a.k.a. Hobab) :::::6. Gershom :::::6. Eliezer :::4. Izhar ::::5. Korah (Korahite clan) :::::6. Assir :::::6. Elkanah :::::6. Abiasaph ::::5. Nepheg ::::5. Zicri :::4. Hebron (Hebronite clan) :::4. Uzziel ::::5. Elizaphan ::::5. Mishael ::::5. Elzaphan ::::5. Sithri ::3. Merari (Merarite clan) :::4. Mahli (Mahlite clan) :::4. Mushi (Mushite clan) Those who's fathers are unknown ::::Abihail :::::Zuriel ::::Lael (Gershonite) (father unknown) :::::Eliasaph Tribe of Judah :2. Judah :m. Daughter of Shua ::3. Er ::3. Onan ::3. Shelah (Shelanite clan) :m. Tamar ::3. Perez (Perezite clan) :::4. Hezron (Hezronite clan) ::::5. Jerahmeel (firstborn) ::::m. Ahijah :::::6. Ram ::::::7. Maaz ::::::7. Jamin ::::::7. Eker :::::6. Bunah :::::6. Oren :::::6. Ozem ::::m. Atarah :::::6. Onam ::::::7. Shammai :::::::8. Nadab ::::::::9. Seled (died without children) ::::::::9. Appaim :::::::::10. Ishi ::::::::::11. Sheshan :::::::::::12. Ahlai (daughter?) (wife of Sheshan's servant Jarha?) ::::::::::::13. Attai :::::::::::::14. Nathan (a prophet) ::::::::::::::15. Zabad :::::::::::::::16. Ephlal ::::::::::::::::17. Obed :::::::::::::::::18. Jehu ::::::::::::::::::19. Azariah (this may or may not be the same Azariah found in the book of Daniel) :::::::::::::::::::20. Helez ::::::::::::::::::::21. Eleasah :::::::::::::::::::::22. Sismai ::::::::::::::::::::::23. Shallum :::::::::::::::::::::::24. Jekamiah ::::::::::::::::::::::::25. Elishama :::::::8. Abishur :::::::m. Abihail ::::::::9. Ahban ::::::::9. Molid ::::::7. Jada :::::::8. Jether (died without children) :::::::8. Jonathan ::::::::9. Peleth ::::::::9. Zaza ::::5. Ram (firstborn) :::::6. Amminidab ::::::7. Nahshon :::::::8. Salmon :::::::m. Rahab ::::::::9. Boaz ::::::::m. Ruth :::::::::10. Obed ::::::::::11. Jesse :::::::::::12. Eliab :::::::::::12. Abinadab :::::::::::12. Shimea :::::::::::12. Nethanel :::::::::::12. Raddai :::::::::::12. Ozem :::::::::::12. David ( ) :::::::::::12. Zeruiah (daughter) ::::::::::::13. Abishai ::::::::::::13. Joab ::::::::::::13. Asahel :::::::::::12. Abigail (daughter) (Jether the Ishmaelite was her husband) ::::::::::::13. Amasa :::::6. Bunah :::::6. Oren :::::6. Ozem :::::6. Ahijah ::::5. Kelubai (a variant of Caleb) ::::m. Azubah & m. Jerioth :::::6. Jesher :::::6. Shobab :::::6. Ardon ::::m. Ephrath :::::6. Hur ::::::7. Uri :::::::8. Bezalel :::m. daughter of Makir father of Gilead ::::5. Segub :::::6. Jair :::m. Abijah ::::5. Ashhur :::::6. Tekoa ::::5. Caleb :::::6. Mesha (firstborn) ::::::7. Ziph :::::::8. Mareshah ::::::::9. Hebron :::::::::10. Korah :::::::::10. Tappuah :::::::::10. Rekem ::::::::::11. Shammai :::::::::::12. Maon ::::::::::::13. Beth Zur (or the house of Zur) :::::::::10. Raham ::::::::::11. Jorkeam ::::m. Ephah :::::6. Haran ::::::7. Gazez :::::6. Moza :::::6. Gazez :::::6. Jahdai? ::::::7. Regem ::::::7. Jotham ::::::7. Geshan ::::::7. Pelet ::::::7. Ephah ::::::7. Shaaph ::::m. Maakah :::::6. Sheber :::::6. Tirhanah :::::6. Shaaph ::::::7. Madmannah ::::::7. Sheva :::::::8. Makbena :::::::8. Gibea :::::6. Aksah (daughter) :::4. Hamul (Hamulite clan) ::3. Zerah (Zerahite clan) :::4. Zimri (possibly Zabdi) ::::5. Carmi (also Karmi) :::::6. Achan (also Achar) :::4. Ethan ::::5. Azariah :::4. Heman :::4. Kalkoh :::4. Darda (also Dara) Those who's fathers are unknown :::Jephunneh the Kenizzite (father unknown) ::::Caleb :::::Iru :::::Elah ::::::Kenaz :::::Naam :::Ephrathah ::::Hur (firstborn) :::::Shobal ::::::Kiriath Jearim :::::::Haroeh :::::::Half of the Manahthites :::::::Ithrites :::::::Puthites :::::::Shumathites :::::::Mishraites ::::::::Zorathites ::::::::Eshtaolites ::::::Salma :::::::Bethlehem :::::::Netophathites :::::::Atroth Beth Joab :::::::Other Half of the Manahthites :::::::Zorites :::::::Sopherites ::::::::Tirathite clan ::::::::Shimeathite clan ::::::::Sucathite clan ::::::Hareph :::::::Beth Gader (or house of Gader) Tribe of Issachar :2. Issachar ::3. Tola (Tolaite clan) ::3. Puah (Puite clan) ::3. Jashub (Jashubite clan) ::3. Shimron (Shimronite clan) Those who's fathers are unknown :::Zuar (father unknown) ::::Nathanel :::Joseph (father unknown) ::::Igal Tribe of Zebulun :2. Zebulun ::3. Sered (Seredite clan) ::3. Elon (Elonite clan) ::3. Jahleel (Jahleelite clan) Those who's fathers are unknown :::Helon (father unknown) ::::Eliab :::Sodi (father unknown) ::::Gaddiel :2. Dinah (daughter) m. Zilpah Tribe of Gad :2. Gad ::3. Zephron (or Zephon?) (Zephonite clan) ::3. Haggi (Haggite clan) ::3. Shuni (Shunite clan) ::3. Ezbon (or Ozni?) (Oznite clan) ::3. Eri (Erite clan) ::3. Arodi (Arodite clan) ::3. Areli (Areli clan) Those who's fathers are unknown :::Deuel (father unknown) ::::Eliasaph :::Maki (father unknown) ::::Geuel Tribe of Asher :2. Asher ::3. Imnah (Imnite clan) ::3. Ishvah ::3. Ishvi (Ishvite clan) ::3. Beriah (Beriite clan) :::4. Heber (Heberite clan) :::4. Malkiel (Malkielite clan) ::3. Serah (daughter) Those who's fathers are unknown :::Ocran (father unknown) ::::Pagiel :::Michael (father unknown) m. Rachel :2. Joseph (lived 110 years) :m. Asenath, daughter of Potiphera, priest of Heliopolis Tribe of Manasseh ::3. Manasseh :::4. Makir (Makirite clan) ::::5. Gilead (Gileadite clan) :::::6. Iezer (Iezerite clan) :::::6. Helek (Helekite clan) :::::6. Asriel (Asrielite clan) :::::6. Shechem (Shechemite clan) :::::6. Shemida (Shemidaite clan) :::::6. Hepher (Hepherite clan) ::::::7. Zelophehad :::::::8. Mahlah (daughter) :::::::8. Noah (daughter) :::::::8. Hoglah (daughter) :::::::8. Milcah (daughter) :::::::8. Tirzah (daughter) Those who's fathers are unknown ::::Pedahzur (father unknown) :::::Gamaliel ::::Susi (father unknown) :::::Gaddi Tribe of Ephraim ::3. Ephraim :::4. Shuthelah (Shuthelahite clan) ::::5. Bered :::::6. Tahath ::::::7. Eladah :::::::8. Tahath ::::::::9. Zabad :::::::::10. Shuthelah :::::::::10. Ezer :::::::::10. Elead :::4. Beriah ::::5. Rephah :::::6. Telah ::::::7. Tahan :::::::8. Laadan ::::::::9. Ammihud :::::::::10. Elishama ::::::::::11. Nun :::::::::::12. Joshua ::::5. Resheph :::4. Sherah (daughter) ::::5. Eran (Eranite clan) :::4. Beker (Bekerite clan) :::4. Tahan (Tahanite clan) Those who's fathers are unknown :::Zuph (father unknown) (Zuphite clan) ::::Tohu :::::Elihu ::::::Jeroham :::::::Elkanah :::::::m. Peninnah :::::::m. Hannah ::::::::Samuel :::::::::Joel :::::::::Abijah Tribe of Benjamin :2. Benjamin ::3. Bela (firstborn of Benjamin) (Belaite clan) :::4. Ezbon :::4. Uzzi :::4. Uzziel :::4. Jerimoth :::4. Iri :::4. Ard? :::4. Gera :::4. Addar (Ardite clan) :::4. Naaman? (Naamite clan) ::3. Becher :::4. Zemirah :::4. Joash :::4. Eliezer :::4. Elioenai :::4. Omri :::4. Jerimoth :::4. Abiah :::4. Anathoth :::4. Alemeth ::3. Ashbel (Ashbel clan) ::3. Ehi (a.k.a. Ahiram) (Ahiramite clan) ::3. Rosh ::3.Jediael :::4. Bilhan ::::5. Jeush ::::5. Benjamin ::::5. Ehud ::::5. Chenaanah ::::5. Zethan ::::5. Tharshish ::::5. Ahishahar Those who's fathers are unknown :::Ir (father unknown) ::::Muppim (a.k.a. Hupham) (Huphamite clan) ::::Huppim (a.k.a. Shupham) (Shuphamite clan) :::Gideoni (father unknown) ::::Abidan :::Raphu (father unknown) ::::Palti :::Matri (Clan of Matri) ::::Aphiah :::::Becorath ::::::Zeror :::::::Abiel ::::::::Ner :::::::::Abner ::::::::Kish :::::::::Saul :::::::::m. Rizpah (daughter of Aiah) :::::::::m. Ahinoam (daughter of Ahimaaz) ::::::::::Jonathan :::::::::::Mephibosheth ::::::::::Ishvi ::::::::::Malki-Shua ::::::::::Ish-Bosheth ::::::::::Merab (daughter) ::::::::::Michal (daughter) m. Bilhah Tribe of Dan :2. Dan ::3. Hushim (a.k.a. Shuham) (Shuhamite clan) Those who's fathers are unknown :::Ahisamach (father unknown) ::::Oholiab :::Ammishadai (father unknown) ::::Ahiezer :::Gemalli (father unknown) ::::Ammiel Tribe of Naphtali :2. Naphtali ::3. Jahziel (a.k.a. Jahzeel) (Jahzeelite clan) ::3. Guni (Gunite clan) ::3. Jezer (Jezerite clan) ::3. Shillem (Shillemite clan) Those who's fathers are unknown :::Enan (father unknown) ::::Ahira :::Vophsi (father unknown) ::::Nahbi Verses Category:Genealogy Category:Lists